


Bad Loki

by impiarum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's been a naughty boy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigynthefaithful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/gifts), [Prettypearlnecklace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettypearlnecklace/gifts).



Loki misbehaves on purpose.

Thor doesn't mind...

 


End file.
